A Dream Of Parenthood
by HieiSen
Summary: Okay this is like my second YYH fanfic..so I hope you like it..this one isn't very long but chapter 2 and 3 are better..(In Chapters two before the get to Yusuke. It will say Kurama, It's exactly Kurama replied. "Well...Congrats Kurama..")
1. Chapter 1: The Hospital

A Dream of Parenthood By: Hiei This is rated M and PG- 13   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hiei is walking thru the halls of a hospital in Ningenkai. He walks into a room and a redheaded woman is in a hospital bed, holding something in her arms were a blanket and something moving around in it. He walks up to this redheaded woman and she hands him the blankets, suddenly it starts to cry. He moves the blankets out of the way and inside of it was a baby. He looks at the redheaded woman and smiles. It was a baby girl with black hair which was visible and the most beautiful green eyes that you would of ever seen. She keeps crying in his arms, Hiei starts to get nervous and tries to make funny faces at her to make her happy but it fails.   
  
He walks over to the redheaded woman and hands her the baby. When the baby reaches her arms it stops. He blushes slightly at his stupidity and looks away. She giggles at him and says, "_Oh Hiei dont be so nervous she wont bite you. I bet shes more afraid of you biting her_." The baby starts to play around with the redheaded woman's hair and sucks on one of her long bangs.   
  
Hiei is still looking away not knowing what to do, he suddenly feels something sucking on his fingers. He blinks and looks to see what it is, it was the baby sucking on his fingers. He sweatdrops at this and looks at the redheaded woman. The baby giggles like a baby would, the redheaded woman giggles at him. Hiei says to her, "_Well Kurama she got the finger sucking from you didn't she.._?", Kurama known as the redheaded woman in the hospital bed blinks at him and then smiles, he replies, " _I guess it did get it from me.._" Kurama grabs his hand and smiles and says to him," _We made a wonderful life to be born, Hiei_." He blushes and smiles back.  
  
Kurama cradles the baby in his arms and smiles at the baby,Kurama kisses her forehead and smiles at this beautiful little girl that came out of him. The baby giggles that baby giggle, she hugs Kurama's face and nuzzles her cheek against his face. Hiei smiles at them and watches them. Kurama looks up at him and smiles lovingly at the little fire demon.  
  
Kurama and Hiei had been married for awhile now and they decided that they wanted a child of their own. Somehow they had one as Kurama was a woman for now. Until the baby gets older he will turn back into the once beautiful creature he once was before.  
  
Hiei leans down and kisses Kurama on the lips softly. Kurama kisses him back and closes his eyes. The baby suddenly grabs some of Hiei's hair and pulls back on it seperating their lips. He growls slightly but takes a deep breath and sighs it out.Kurama giggles innocently and says, "_I wonder where she got the michevious part of her personality from.._?" Kurama smirks as he sees him blushing.   
  
Hiei walks over to a chair by the door and sits down in it, he sighs and lays his head back against the wall, he closes his eyes, Kurama pokes the baby cheek playfully as she ries to grab his finger, she laughs as she is having fun, Kurama chuckles and smiles at this, he opens one eye and looks at them, Kurama glances at him and he suddenly closes the eye quickly, Kurama chuckles and says, " _Why are you all the way over there.._? _Dont be so nervous Hiei. I will help you with this promise. Now come over here you_." He blinks and sits on the side of the bed being careful of the Iv in his arm, Kurama rubs his back with his freehand to soothe him, he sighs and relaxes, the baby starts to say "un!" over and over again as she pulls on Kurama's arm which he is rubbing with, Kurama blinks and smiles at her.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3: The Exposed Truth

Chapter 2 and 3: The Exposed Truth   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hiei looks down at the life that will change their lives forever. Suddenly the baby puts her arms up to him and says 'un' over and over again. He blinks and looks at Kurama, Kurama looks back at him and smiles as he says, "Silly she wants you to pick her up. She's no ordinary baby she knows something's babies don't know like what they want." Hiei looks back at the baby and she starts to cry, as he isn't picking her up. He hesitatingly picks her up in his arms and looks at him. He blinks at her and the baby blinks as well. "Hey..shes mimicing me..", he says as he looks back at Kurama. She giggles at him and hugs his face. He hands him back to the fox and he rocks her in his arms as she slowly falls asleep in them.   
  
Hiei lays next to Kurama and closes his eyes. Kurama glances at him and smiles. He kisses his forehead and he lays his head on his shoulder as he is by the two people he loves most. Hiei's throat vibrates as he slumbers, it makes a small purr which is very clear. Kurama smiles at that as he loves the sound of his lover's purring. Kurama closes his eyes and Hiei's purring slowly puts him asleep.   
  
Morning rolls by and Hiei's eyes open slowly to the sound of talking. He heard a voice saying, "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys!" He sees alot of figures but couldn't make them out, as he is half-asleep still. He yawns and stretches as another voice says, "Uh oh..Hiei is waking up.." Another voice answered, " You mean shortie?" He growls and sees that was Kuwabara's response. "Well we would of never of expect this..why didn't you tell us Kurama?" A blue haired woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail said to Kurama. It was Botan The Grim Reaper (If you didn't know lol) "I'm sorry Botan we just didn't want the extra attention.", Kurama Kurama.." A figure walks up to him and a smile crosses his lips. His black raven hair and domaint brown eyes gave the most simple smile you could ever see. It was Yusuke. Kurama blinks and smiles nervous at him. "T-thanks Yusuke." Hiei glares at him and keeps himself from growling.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
A long time ago before Kurama was pregnant something bad happened…Flashback Kurama is walking around the house picking up Hiei's tossed clothes on the ground. He hears a knock at the door and blinks, he walks over to the door and opens it to see that it is Yusuke. "Oh in…" Kurama said as he wonders why he would come to him. "Yeah thanks..", Yusuke replied to his offer. Yusuke walks in and sits down on the living room couch. Kurama picks the last of Hiei's dirty clothes and then walks to the laundry room, he puts the clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. Yusuke glances at him as he bends over to grab a sock, which he had over looked. He looks at his rear as he has a perfect view. He throws it and it goes into the hamper, he chuckles at his victory of making a shoot and getting it.   
  
He turns to Yusuke and raises an eyebrow as he sits next to him. "Okay..what is it that you wanted Yusuke..?" Yusuke smirks as he pushes Kurama back on the couch. "I want you..your mine..", Yusuke replied softly as a whisper in his ear. Kurama declines his decision as he tries to push him off. "No! I'm Hiei's now. Get off me!" Kurama yelled as he struggles in his grasp. "You don't understand it's not your decision!" Yusuke yelled back as he tightens his grip on his wrist as he pins him on the couch. Yusuke kisses him on the lips hungrily and tears his shirt as he rips it off of the fox. "Hiei! Help! Yusuke get off me!" Yusuke grabs a cloth, which was shoved into his pocket before he left his house. He puts it in Kurama's mouth and ties it around the back of his head tight. He grabs another one from the ground and smirks. "Oh I'm lucky today." He puts Kurama's hands behind his back and ties them tight together.   
  
He rips his pants apart as he tears the rest off. He rips his own pants off and his boxers as well. He looks at Kurama's rear some more as he licks his lips. Kurama gasp and cries out as he tries to move but can't move. Yusuke suddenly thrusts in his entrance and groans, as it feels painful but so good. Kurama cries out in pain and squirms and struggles from under his grasp. "HIEI!!!!!!!" He mutters a scream thru the cloth, which is used as a gag. Yusuke starts to thrust in him hard and fast as he grips Kurama's hips. He kisses up his back and then down it as he thrusts in him faster and harder then before.   
  
Meanwhile…Hiei is practicing in the forest with his Katana using the trees as enemies. His eyes widen as he thought he heard Kurama scream in pain and horror. Hiei vanishes as he runs as fast as he can to the house. He makes it within one second and slams the door open, he gasps and his eyes widen as he sees the raven black hair which he knows so well. Yusuke looks back at him and smirks but it fades into a frown of displeasement. He suddenly vanishes and Kurama cries out in pain again as he feels blood on the side of his entrance. Hiei runs to Kurama's side and helps him up. Kurama's face was flushed and sweat covered it, his eyes shut in horror as he is terrified. He is shaking in Hiei's arms as Hiei takes the gag off and looks at him very concerned. "Kurama..it's me Hiei..Yusuke ran..I'm so sorry.." Hiei embraces Kurama and holds him tight to him. "I should of stay home. I didn't think of this of happening..never again will I leave you alone.." Kurama is in too much shocked to notice anything that's going on.   
  
Back to where we last left off Kurama hasn't been able to be alone with Yusuke ever since that day..  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
